megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Script (Vile's story)
Script for the game Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, Vile's storyline only (See also: X's story). Scene 1: Vile's Rumination (Vile walks alone along the Central Highway, musing to himself.) Vile: X... Why does it have to be you? (Vile reflects about his imprisonment, and how Sigma freed him. The scene cuts back to Vile's cell. Sigma approaches, and Vile turns to look at him.) Vile: Come to reprimand me in person, did you? (Sigma says nothing; he only ignites his saber and, to Vile's shock, slashes at him. But Vile is not hit - only his bindings are destroyed. Vile looks in shock at his destroyed bindings, then back at Sigma.) Sigma: I need your help - to defeat X. Vile: To defeat X? Sigma: Yes... In order to ensure our future and speed along our evolution. (Vile cackles in delight.) Vile: Hah ha ha ha ha ha! What on Earth are you talking about? (Vile gets up from the cell bench.) Vile: What could that worrywart Hunter possibly do for us? Sigma: His... worrying... That is precisely the quality that will prove beneficial to our cause. He alone possesses that ability. He thinks more deeply than the rest of us. He feels... normal Reploids are no match for his art. But... he is unaware of his incredible power. Vile: So, to take advantage of this power of his, you're planning to go Maverick? Sigma: Precisely. Vile: And you want me to help you. Sigma: That's why I've come here. (Vile turns away.) Vile: You're insane. (Sigma only grins.) Sigma: I won't force you; this isn't something most Reploids could do. (Sigma puts away his Saber and turns the other way. Before walking off, he turns his head towards Vile.) Sigma: I need someone who can go Maverick of their own accord. (Sigma walks off, and leaves Vile behind. The scene then forwards back to the present, and Vile stares off at a raging fire in the distance.) Vile: Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm the one that's gonna change the world! (Vile leaps down from the highway as the scene fades to black.) Scene 2: Central Highway Area (Vile lands on the highway below and speaks out loud.) Vile: Incite rebellion... Split up the Hunters' forces. That's the way to get to X... But, Sigma... I may be the wildcard you hadn't counted on! (Vile makes his way along the Maverick-infested highway, and runs into X at the end.) X: Vile! What are you doing here? Vile: X... Ha ha ha ha... How do you like being Sigma's puppet? X: You've been drawn into Sigma's rebellion as well? Vile: Rebellion? I couldn't care less! I just hate you! That's all! (Vile battles and defeats X.) Vile: Ha ha ha... Now let's find out which one of us is truly the better Reploid. (Vile blasts X backwards.) Vile: Sigma was wrong! You're not the Reploid with the power to change the world! I am! Me, Vile! Gah ha ha ha ha ha! (Vile blasts X again, and narrowly dodges a charge shot from Zero. Vile leaps backwards as the Crimson Hunter, Zero, dashes forward to protect X.) Zero: X! Hang in there, buddy! Vile: Zero! If you're going to take that B-Class Hunter's side... Then I'll have to destroy you, too! Zero: Do your worst, Maverick! But.. Vile: ... Zero: Not today. Let's get outta here, X! (Zero and X warp out, leaving Vile alone.) Vile: X, X, X! Why does everyone like that guy? Whatever. When the time comes, they'll all know the truth. (Vile warps out.) Scene 3: Vile's Plan (Vile is contacted by Sigma.) Sigma: Vile... My supporters have been revolting across the land. What is your plan? Vile: Sigma! I have my own way of dealing with things... You just sit back and enjoy the show. Sigma: Hm. Very well. Vile: You'll find out who really has the potential you talk about... Scene 4: Abandoned Missile Base (Vile selects the Abandoned Missile Base plant as his first destination. After he clears the area of the Mechaniloids, he encounters Chill Penguin at the end.) Chill Penguin: Vile... I've never seen a Maverick who thought he was a Hunter before. Vile: Hunter? Ha! I've never once entertained such thoughts. Chill Penguin: Wah ha! Good answer, but you're still acting crazy. What exactly do you plan to do? Vile: Same thing I always do... Crush anyone and anything who gets on my bad side! (Vile battles and defeats Chill Penguin, then returns to the Stage Select.) Scene 5: Electromagnetic Power Plant (Vile selects the Electromagnetic Power Plant next. After making his way through the plant, he encounters Spark Mandrill at the end.) Spark Mandrill: Vile? What are you doing here? Vile: I should ask you the same question. What are you accomplishing by acting as Sigma's cheerleader? Spark Mandrill: His plan's not wrong. At least... I don't think so... Vile: Any plan involving X is wrong! I'll put a stop to it! (Vile battles and defeats Spark Mandrill, then returns to the Stage Select.) Scene 6: Energy Mine Ruins (Vile selects the Energy Mine Ruins next. After he clears his way through the mine defense systems, he encounters Armored Armadillo on the far side.) Armored Armadillo: I'm under orders to destroy anyone who comes here. It doesn't matter who it is. Vile: Ha ha ha... All you do is follow orders. You really think you can take me on? Armored Armadillo: You don't respect authority. You don't follow orders. I pity you. Vile: Pity!? Don't pity me! You don't know anything about me! (Vile battles and defeats Armored Armadillo, then returns to the Stage Select.) Scene 7: Subterranean Base (Vile selects the Subterranean Base next. After clearing the underwater base, he meets face to face with Launch Octopus.) Launch Octopus: Well, well, well... Look what the catfish dragged in. You plan on betraying Sigma, do you? Vile: I'll tell you one thing... I don't like working for others. Launch Octopus: A tough guy, hm? Ha ha ha! You're not half bad. I like you. Vile: I don't care if a pitiful fool like you likes me or not! (Vile battles and defeats Launch Octopus, then returns to the Stage Select.) Scene 8: Fortress Tower (Vile selects the Fortress Tower next. After destroying the defenses and scaling to the top, he encounters Boomerang Kuwanger.) Boomerang Kuwanger: Hmm... Your mobility and attack power are very impressive. You'd make quite the adversary on the battlefield, Vile. Vile: If you think so, then you must know... You know which Reploid can usher in the future for us... Boomerang Kuwanger: Is this about your rivalry with X? Comparing specs directly, you come out on top, but... Vile: But what!? Do you actually believe X is the one? No way! (Vile battles and defeats Boomerang Kuwanger, then returns to the Stage Select.) Scene 9: Recon Base Ruins (Vile selects the Recon Base Ruins next. After clearing his way through the forest area, he encounters Sting Chameleon.) Sting Chameleon: Whoo hoo! It's Vile... I used to have nothing but respect for you, you know. Vile: In that case, get out of my way and let me pass. Sting Chameleon: Nyah hah ha! I don't think so! We're going to have to fight! Vile: If you say so... I won't let you or Sigma stand in my way! (Vile battles and defeats Sting Chameleon, then returns to the Stage Select.) Scene 10: New-type Airport (Vile selects the New-type Airport next. After clearing the airport of the Mechaniloids, he finds Storm Eagle aboard the docked Death Rogumer.) Storm Eagle: Vile... I have no reason to fight you. Vile: We're in agreement there. I have no reason to fight you either. Storm Eagle: In that case, stand down! You're just confused, Vile. That's all. Vile: I've always hated you, Storm Eagle! You and that smug face of yours! (Vile battles and defeats Storm Eagle, then returns to the Stage Select.) Scene 11: Prototype Weapons Plant (Vile selects the Prototype Weapons plant next. After destroying all of the defenses inside the plant, he meets up with Flame Mammoth.) Flame Mammoth: Vile? What are you doing? If you've joined the side of justice, you can leave now! Vile: Justice? Gimme a break, Flame Mammoth. I'll fight you if that's what you want. Bring it on... Flame Mammoth: Wah ha ha! You just bit off more than you can chew, Vile! I'll make sure you regret it! (Vile battles and defeats Flame Mammoth, then returns to the Stage Select.) Scene 12: Vile Speaks to Sigma (After defeating the eight Mavericks, Vile is again contacted by Sigma.) Sigma: Vile... So this is your way of handling things? Vile: Hmpf! Your underlings were a cinch to beat. They couldn't have been much good to you anyway. Sigma: Hm... Interesting... Why don't you come find me using your methods? I want to see you in action with my own eyes. Vile: I'll make you understand! You'll know that I am the one who holds the key to the future! Scene 13: Showdown with the Hunters (Vile enters Sigma's fortress and defeats the guardians as well as clones of the eight Mavericks. As he approaches the final area, he is stopped by both X and Zero.) X: '''Stop right there! '''Zero: You're really caused a lot of havoc, Vile... Vile: Yeah? I was just taking care of a few loose ends. X: So you're not on Sigma's side? You two aren't friends? Vile: Friends? I don't have any. Not now... Not ever. I only know one thing for sure, X... You are my enemy! (Vile engages the two Maverick Hunters, and defeats both of them.) Scene 14: Vile's Ending (Zero and X both fall to the ground, badly wounded. Zero lies unconscious, while X struggles to speak.) X: Agh... ugh... Vile: X... I'll admit, you have grown stronger. But, you'll hardly be able to change the world if you're dead! (Vile walks up to X and kicks him in the head multiple times.) Vile: What's the matter X?! Aren't you gonna show me your true power?! (Vile stomps on X's head until X stops moving. Vile then kicks X in the head one last time, but much harder. At this point X is badly injured and his eyes are blank.) Vile: Wimp to the very end, huh? End of the line, X! (Vile aims his cannon downwards, but suddenly Zero grabs a hold of Vile's leg.) Zero: Ch-Change the world? Sounds like Maverick talk to me! Vile: Let go!! Zero: X! Shoot now!! (Vile looks back to X, who's charging up a powerful charge shot.) Vile: Not a charge shot!! X: Eyaaaaahhhh!!! (X fires, blowing Vile backwards.) Vile: Nooooooo! (Vile falls to the ground. When he reawakens, X and Zero are both gone, but Sigma now stands in front of him, gazing at his battered body.) Vile: Sig...ma... I fought X... but I still don't... understand. Why him? What... what's so special about him? Sigma: What exactly did you plan to do, Vile? Would you stand before me as a Maverick Hunter? Kneel at my feet and place yourself at my mercy? Vile: ...What did I plan to do? (Vile begins to laugh.) Vile: Thinking about it now, I'm not actually sure... (Sigma turns on his heel and communicates with an unknown party.) Sigma: Retrieve Vile. (Sigma walks away, and Vile continues murmuring to himself as he watches.) Vile: I don't care what happens to this world... By defeating X, I've validated my own existence... and that's all that matters to me now. (Vile raises his arm in the air.) Vile: My name... is Vile... I ... am... I... (Vile freezes in place as he dies. The scene cuts away to an image of his lifeless body, and then fades to black.) End of Script References *Script found at GameFAQs, contributed by user _tim_mmn_. Category:Scripts